A Simple Story, Long but Untold
by LooseCannonPsy
Summary: There once was a trainer named Max...(slow, but steady ;-) )


Pokemon Fan Fiction #1  
  
A Simple Story, Long but Untold  
  
Season 1: Hidden Meanings of Pokemon  
  
Episode 1: Leaving home is always hard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.nope.nothing at all in this story.  
  
It was a sunny day in Violet City. Max Kuriomi was at Earl's Pokemon Academy.this would be the day he graduated.on his 14th birthday. He had just gotten out of his last exam when Earl stepped out with his test sheet and his records.  
"Well Max, I'm very surprised. You passed with a score of 99.4% and your battles were amazing. You won all but one of your battles and that was with my Psychic team. Now I congratulate you as you are given a head start with $5,000! You have also been given a pokemon choosing." Earl said, looking at Max.  
"Really!?" Max yelled with excitement. "I'm finally out of here after 6 years of learning!?" Max stood up.  
"Yep, and follow me to our lab." Earl responded with a smile. Nobody but the school's professors and janitors. Earl and Max walked to the lab and Earl unlocked the door showing a bunch of poke balls. All four corners were stacked with pokemon. There was Level 5's, Level 10's, Level 20's, and Level 30+'s. Earl showed Max the Level fives.  
"These pokemon are rated on levels based on their strength. These are level 5-9 as these are the weakest pokemon out of the research lab. You may pick one- any one on this shelf." Earl explained. Max looked around and hesitated.  
"I think I want this one." Max said, outstretching his hand to a normal poke ball. He picked it up and released it. It was a Tyrogue.a very young one but was looking very tough.  
"You have picked the fighting type Tyrogue I see.very strong that is as it has three evolutions. Nobody is exactly sure how this one evolves, its only known that Hitmontop's were equal fighting with Hitmonlee's and Hitmonchans." Earl explained. He then grabbed a new pokedex and handed it to Max. "This is your pokedex for it is your registration to the Indigo Plateau." Jacen received both of them and returned Tyrogue into it's ball and put the dex in his pocket.  
"Now, with my $5,000 that I will be receiving- when do I get it Professor Earl?" Max asked Earl.  
"Well in fact, it's in my office right now if you wish to pick it up." Earl told him.  
"Sure, lemme call my parents first." Max told him walking to the other side of the room. He took out his black cell phone and punced in the numbers 374-8361 which was the Gym's phone number. His dad was a trainer in the gym who was right under Falkner.  
"Hey dad guess what?" Max asked his dad.  
"What son?" His dad asked back.  
"I graduated from the academy, got five-thousand dollars, a pokedex and a Tyrogue!" Max yelled, telling him. "When do you think I'm able to leave?"  
"Well tomorrow of course, your birthday is today and we don't want ya leavin to early!" his father told him happily. "Wait till ya see what we got for your birthday!"  
"Can't wait, I'll be home at 5 ok?"  
"Ok, see ya later." And with that Max hung up his cell phone. "let's go get that check!" Max and Earl walked to his office and picked up a check.  
"Here it is max!" Earl said handing it to him.  
"Hey professor, tomorrow I'm gonna donate 1,000 dollars of this money to the academy!" Max said taking it.  
"Why that's very generous!" Earl said.  
"Will you be at my party?"  
"Yes I wouldn't miss it.I'll be there at 6:30 tonight." Earl replied, sitting at his desk. Max left and having 5,000 dollars, he went to the bank to go get it cashed into cash. He got his money and stuck it in his backpack and looked at Tyrogue's poke ball.  
"I think I'll go test you out with Nathan." Max then ran to his best friend Nathan's house who graduated a week ago but was waiting for Max to graduate so they could leave and explore the Ruins of Alph then Route 32 to Union Cave and finally Azalea Town. Of course they would have to beat Falkner with his Pidgey and Pidgeotto which were pretty strong and knew the fly attack which could beat Max's Tyrogue in seconds. Max knocked on the door and waited for Nathan. Finally Nathan answered.  
"Hey done with your exams?" Nathan asked him, his blonde head sticking out the door.  
"Yeah, graduated.got a Tyrouge.99.4% and 11/12 battles won.pretty impressive huh?" Max replied.  
"Yeah suppose so.I already have me a Geodude and a Bellsprout so beating Falkner is gonna be cake." Nathan told him stepping outside all ready to go.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna have trouble.Flying Beats Fighting so I need to capture a rock or something else that isn't weak to birds." Max told him. "And you read my mind to go hunting! We have 3 and a half hours before my party so lets make it worth it and sneak off to Route 32 shall we?" Max and Nathan ran off to Route 32 but somebody was blocking them.  
"And just who are you?" The kid wearing black pants and a red t-shirt asked them. "This is guarded- if you can't beat me, you can't get through here."  
"Well, I challenge you then.winner gets $200 and a item out of their pockets." Max told him. "Let do this."  
"Fine, we'll make it a one-on-one match then." The kid told them. "and I didn't loose to one of Earl's challenges so there. I choose you Rhyhorn!"  
"I choose you Tyrogue!" Max yelled. "Quickly, Karate Chop it!" Tyrogue ran up to Rhyhorn and chopped it in the neck- but doing some damage but Rhyhorn used its horn and threw Tyrogue into a large patch of grass.  
"Rhyhorn, Tackle it!" the kid yelled as Rhyhorn slowly but gaining speed ran towards Tyrogue. Tyrogue jumped up and landed on Rhyhorn and chopped him 2 times at the neck and slowed Rhyhorn down, weakning it.  
"Tyrogue! Finish him off with your Hi Jump kick!" max yelled as tyrouge ran and flew at Rhyhorn kicking it in the eye with it's kick, knocking it out.  
"Well done." the trainer said returning his Rhyhorn to his pokeball handing them both an ID. "This will make sure you can get through here.all people must beat me and get that id.though don't sneak through here on Wednesday's because Team Rocket always comes that day."  
"Team Rocket? Haven't they disbanded?" Nathan asked the trainer. "And what's your name anyway?"  
"Yes they have disbanded and they have come back a couple months ago.don't you read the paper." The trainer told them. "And my name is Jonathon of the Route Patrol.on certain Routes throughout Johto and Kanto- some may be to strong for the average trainer.these are one of these routes since there is this road and Union Cave."  
"Oh I get it.so you guys are kind of like the police but less organized?" Max asked him.  
"Almost.we get paid $800 a week so it pays off.working 12 hours a day can be stressful.and if we do see somebody sneaking we can only do one thing and catch them and make sure they don't get through again." Jonathan replied. "And after 1 more week, I'm leaving because I'll have $4,000 and able to get me a ride to Olivine City.from there I'm sailing to Kanto to be professor oak's aide."  
"You certainly have your life planned out." Nathan said. "Me and Max here are gonna get all 16 gym badges from Johto and Kanto and then become the champs.though you only need 8 badges, we thought having more would be better."  
"That's cool.and if I can't become Oak's aide, I'll move back here and become a breed since I know all about Pokemon and their evolution." Jonathon told them. Before they knew it they had been there since 6:15 talking about everything what laid before them.  
"Holy crap look at the time!" Max yelled, jumping up. "We got to get to my house before the party starts! Hey Jonathon, wanna come with us?"  
"Umm sure, lemme call the other guard." Jonathon answered, walking away and coming back like 3 minute later. "alright, lets go!" So all three of them ran nonstop until they got to Max's house right next to the Pokemon Center. Max opened the door and saw a lot of people already at his house, and Max saw they were 5 minutes late.  
"Sorry everybody- we were just cruisin around Violet City and we forgot about the time!" Max told everybody loudly and the party started. Max introduced Jonathon to his mother and father and the party lasted until 11:45 at night.after the last car left, Jonathon finally had to go.  
"Your welcome to stay here Nathan and Jonathon if you'd like.friends of Max are always welcome." Max's Mother told Nathan and Jonathon smiling. "Phones in the kitchen if you need it."  
"I think I'll do that!" Nathan answered, walking to the phone to inform his parents of where he was at and that he was staying the night at Max's.  
"Umm, that's okay, I don't want to be that much of a burden.I can walk home." Jonathon told her. Max walked behind Jonathon and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Come on Jonathon, I have a lot of stuff to do upstairs and we can go back to Route 32 in the morning to go train." Max told him, smiling.  
"I suppose I will, but I better let my mother know I'm staying in your house." Jonathon walked to where the kitchen was and Max walked upstairs waiting for Nathan and Jonathon to come upstairs. After Nathan and Jonathon got upstairs, they played on Max's PC for a little while and then compared all their Pokemon. Max had only a Tyrogue. Nathan had a Geodude and Bellsprout. Jonathon had a Rhyhorn, and a Mareep which was his fathers pokemon. His father was a minor gym leader who was about to become the first gym of a new league but he passed away and him and his mother moved up to Johto's Violet city to start all over.  
In the morning, Max had woken up before the others, and walked downstairs and looked at his unopened gifts that he forgot about the other night. He walked over to them and opened a long thin package, which held a black belt, which could hold 20 pokeballs when they were minimized, and smiled. He moved onto his other gift and opened it seeing a poke ball made large. He decided to release it later and opened his last gift, which contained a set of 10 poke balls. He looked upon the pokeball that had a pokemon in it and stared at it when Nathan and Jonathon came downstairs.  
"Oh yeah, you didn't open your gifts last night I s'pose." Nathan said, rubbing his eyes. "Whats in the P-Ball?"  
"dunno."  
"find out."  
"Think I should?"  
"Only one way to find out." Jonathon told him. "Just open the dang thing."  
"Fine." Max pressed the button and the red energy shot out and a Doduo came out looking around the room. It looked at Nathan and Jonathan and finished paying attention to them and looked at Max and walked toward him and lowered it's two heads and raised them again. Max bowed his head in response and returned it to the poke ball.  
"Well, I suppose we better eat.then me and Nathan are going to Violet City Gym.but I'm gonna need to stop by Route 32.while you guys were sleeping last night, I was looking at my poke dex and I saw an Ekan's colony is by Route 32." Max informed Nathan and Jonathon.  
"Do you really think you should leave without saying goodbye to your parents?" Nathan asked him. "While your at Route 32, I'm gonna go see my parents.I mean we aren't gonna be back until we get to Goldenrod."  
"I'll just leave them a note."  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye but if your up at Noon, I'll be on channel 8 because that's when we're going to challenge Falkner.my cell is 555-3471 and don't forget it.I'll call you every week until I get home again.I'll see you in a little while.probaly a month or two.I'll miss you guys a lot and thanks for the belt, Doduo, and the poke balls.I left a thousand dollars on the table.please donate to Earl's Academy for me.  
Love,  
Max  
  
"Well that settles it." Max said. "I'll meet you at Rout 32 Jonathon.I gotta go pack." Max walked upstairs as Jonathon and Nathan ate some cereal and left as Max packed 3 sets of spare clothes, another pair of Nikes, his laptop, and finally a map to make sure he knew where he was going. He walked downstairs and placed $1,000 on the table next to the note and ran out the door with his backpack on his back and got to Route 32 where Jonathon was standing terrified.  
"I just got here.and I found Alan's body dead." Jonathon spoke, all pale.  
"WHAT!?" Max said running up to the dead body. He saw that there was a stabbing in Alan's stomach (alan is the other Route Guard for guarding Route 32).  
"Think we should tell somebody?" Jonathon asked Max.  
"Uhh.no.then somebody will think it's us.lets." Max said thinking. "There's a lake over there.hide it there.nobody is over there." Max and Jonathon both carried the dead body and tied a few rocks on to make sure It sank and threw the body in. They cleaned their hands and stayed silent for a moment. 


End file.
